


Холодная маска амнезии

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chthonic Creature, Dark Fantasy, Don’t copy to another site, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Other, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Любая сделка с Тьмой до добра не доводит.
Relationships: Moon Butterfly & Toffee, Moon Butterfly/Toffee
Kudos: 12





	Холодная маска амнезии

**Author's Note:**

> Битва за Мьюни в АU без Ривера и Стар.
> 
> Трэк:  
> Милен Фармер — «Si j’avais au moins...»

_**В пустоту** _

*Qui n’a connu  
Douleur immense  
N’aura qu’un aperçu  
Du temps  
L’aiguille lente  
Qu’il neige ou vente  
L’omniprésente  
Souligne ton absence  
Partout  
(Mylène Farmer — «Si j’avais au moins…»)

Мун выныривает из чёрной воды, открывает глаза и в панике озирается по сторонам.

Несколько минут назад Тоффи, тёмным потоком волшебства проникнувший в её семейную реликвию, пытался: подчинить её тело, сковать волю, лишить ясности ума. Вся её магия ушла на то, чтобы сохранить чистоту разума при его внезапном вторжении. Борясь с ним, она не сразу заметила, что он опустошает её магический запас.

Когда она уже больше не могла сдерживать натиск септарианина, его властный голос прозвучал в её голове:

— Ты будешь подчиняться мне?

Она мысленно ответила ему, одновременно с этим применяя заклинание шёпота, ломающее артефакт Баттерфляев, — последней крупицей своего волшебства, на заключительном вдохе ускользающего «я», перед тем, как оказаться здесь:

— Нет, я убью тебя.

И вот она окружена просторной чернотой какой-то жижи, в которой бултыхается. Вязкой, похожей на трясину в болоте, но более жидкой. Тусклой и тёмной, словно дёготь, иногда поблескивающей золотыми огоньками; они где-то там глубоко внизу, не достать. Она пытается несколько раз нырять, но её словно что-то выталкивает.

По мраморному лицу Мун пробегает тень, когда приглядевшись к светлым сгусткам магии на дне, она разгадывает своё место пребывания. _Всё пропало._

Вина сворачивается червяком под сердцем.

Это было явно плохое решение — пытаться убить Тоффи заклинанием шёпота. Вместо этого она уничтожила палочку — сам катализатор магии, но не его. И портал, образовавшийся от этого взрыва, перенёс её сюда — в исток, из которого брала силу вся её семья на протяжении множества веков.

Теперь её люди остались без защиты, а она беспомощно барахтается в непонятной жидкости, как какое-то жалкое насекомое. Над головой ониксовый купол, такой же непроглядный и тёмный, как вода под ней. Почему измерение магии, где обычно резвились разноцветные пони, стало таким?

Мун, подгребая под себя, плывёт, сама не понимая, куда. Лишь бы двигаться и делать хоть что-то.

Тело покрывается гусиной кожей от холода, через пятнадцать минут тяжёлый доспех приходится отцепить, чтобы было легче перемещаться. Королева остаётся в платье, которое плотным коконом облепляет её тело: мерзкое ощущение.

Сквозь ткань она чувствует холодную вязкую жижу, которая забирается ей даже за шиворот, стекая тонкой струёй по спине, будто поглаживая. Да, на секунду ей чудится прикосновение пальца, надавливающего по очереди на каждый позвонок. Мун вяло поводит плечами, скидывая наваждение.

«Этого не может быть», — уговаривает она себя.

Так проходит несколько минут или часов, королева не может точно определить; создаётся впечатление, что _времени здесь не существует_.

Холод доходит до сердца, сжимая грудную клетку, мышцы сводит дикая боль и уже хочется сдаться. Закрыв глаза и клацая зубами, Мун пытается сконцентрироваться, но свет разума постепенно меркнет, её начинает затягивать тёмная субстанция, обещая покой…

Королева задерживает дыхание, когда вода смыкается над её головой. Глотать эту жидкость совсем не хочется; из-за цвета кажется, что по вкусу она будет похожа на грязь с землистым привкусом.

Сил бороться совсем не остаётся, на секунды мьюнианку охватывает ленивое равнодушие. Она уже мысленно готовится к позорной смерти, понимая, что вот-вот растворится в объятиях чёрной бездны, как вдруг что-то _живое_ , словно на пробу, осторожно дотрагивается до её ноги. _Мягкое, гадкое и опасное_. Моментально включается инстинкт самосохранения, адреналин бьёт в виски, и Мун рвётся наверх; в груди горит огонь, но она ещё не успела вдохнуть смертоносную воду.

Оказавшись над поверхностью, она рвано откашливается, лёгкие садит из-за длительного отсутствия кислорода.

Что-то шевелится вокруг неё, скользя на границе зрения, создавая небольшие волны. Она поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону, пытаясь слезящимися глазами отследить движение, но взгляд не успевает сфокусироваться на быстро перемещающемся объекте.

По жиже идёт рябь; на приличном расстоянии от неё смоляная вода собирается в гигантскую, извивающуюся, чудовищно искажённую тень с двумя горящими жёлто-зелёными глазами. К своему несчастью, она её сразу же узнаёт.

— Здравствуй, Мун, — низкий, насмешливый голос; Тоффи улыбается, демонстрируя огромные острые зубы.

— Что тебе нужно? — с трудом проглотив комок, откуда-то взявшийся в горле, королева хрипло выдавливает из себя вопрос.

— Увеселение, развлечение, игра… Я не такой уж и _скучный_. Сможешь от меня уплыть, Мун? — на вопросе спокойный тон превращается в сладострастное урчание.

Его голова тёмными струями медленно стекает вниз, становясь одним целым с жижой, он не ждёт её ответа.

Похолодев ещё больше от зловещего предчувствия, Мун, не оглядываясь, рвётся вперёд, поднимая тучу брызг.

Онемевшее тело её почти не слушается. Она не слышит ничего, кроме своего хрипло-страшного дыхания. Но чувствует, что ящер то приближается, то отдаляется, явно забавляясь. Она понимает, что Тоффи её окружает. Он со всех сторон: позади, справа, слева. И уйти от него просто невозможно.

Под громкое торжествующее рычание, она ощущает, что уже не плывёт — под её телом что-то твёрдое.

Огромная рука Тоффи поднимает её вверх; она пытается встать, чтобы соскочить обратно в воду. Но падает плашмя на его немного вязкую ладонь, вытянув руки вперед. Кажется, что все суставы вывернули.

Она тяжело дышит, не в силах шелохнуться, дрожа от слабости. Если септарианин хотел её измотать, то это у него отлично получилось.

Мун — воин. Как бы не было больно — она всегда поднимается. И трудно поверить, что сейчас ей это не удастся.

Тоффи переворачивает её одним пальцем за плечи. Кривя стянутый в узкую полоску рот, прищурив веки, он смотрит на неё блестящими хищными глазами; его лицо постепенно приближается.

Мун смотрит на него со смесью ненависти и страха: сердце болезненно бьётся об рёбра, дышать становится всё больнее, перед глазами пляшут тёмные пятна. Сквозь которые она всё равно различает его ликующий взор, высасывающий последние крохи надежды.

Она вскидывает руку то ли в попытке ударить, оттолкнуть, то ли в попытке защититься. И кажется, что на это простое движение уходят все оставшиеся силы.

В голове шум. Она безуспешно пытается ухватиться за спасительную ниточку ускользающего чувства реальности, но бесполезно. Мун ощущает, что её сознание проваливается в чёрное ничто.

Последнее, что она слышит, прежде чем раствориться в черноте беспамятства — бьющий по барабанным перепонкам, громогласный _смех_.

*Кто не познал  
Безмерной боли  
Едва ли поймёт,  
Что такое время.  
Медленная,  
Вездесущая стрелка,  
Идёт ли снег, дует ли ветер,  
Подчёркивает твоё отсутствие  
Повсюду.

_**В пустоте** _

**Qui n’a connu  
L’instable règne  
Qui n’a perdu  
Ne sait la peine  
Plus de réserve, du tout  
Ni dieu, ni haine, s’en fout  
Plus de superbe, j’ai tout  
D’une peine…  
Un enténèbrement  
(Mylène Farmer — «Si j’avais au moins…»)

Когда Мун приходит в себя, первое, что она чувствует — это холод; она с трудом приподнимается, стуча зубами от озноба, и тут же отмечает, что по-прежнему лежит в _его_ ладони, держащей её над водой. Головы Тоффи не видно, наверное, он вновь скрылся в глубине.

Гадать долго не приходится. Словно почувствовав, что она очнулась, жижа приходит в движение и вновь собирается, образуя лицо септарианина.

— Очнулась? Твоя милая беспомощность меня растрогала. Но я думал, что ты более выносливая, — тон мягкий и заискивающий, но во взгляде — откровенная насмешка.

— Я думала, что заклинание убьёт тебя.

Она в раздражении теребит ладонями друг об друга, стараясь создать магический луч.

— Как видишь, мы оба ошибались, — он изображает улыбку, больше похожую на чудовищный оскал.

Подперев голову ладонью другой руки, он смотрит на неё выжидающе.

— Не хочешь спросить, где мы находимся?

— Я догадываюсь, — коротко отвечает ему Мун, поводя плечами.

Её всё ещё трясет, не только от холода, но и от понимания того, что Тоффи каким-то образом умудрился поглотить целое измерение, из которого её семья черпала свою светлую магию. Что он такое?

— Как же холодно, — тихо шепчет королева, начиная растирать ноги, чтобы разогнать кровь по венам.

— Ох, я и забыл. Так долго был бестелесным, лишенным возможности ощущать. Вы, способные чувствовать, не цените этого дара, который даётся вам в купе со слабой плотью, — тёмные потоки жижи, из которых состоит его ладонь, вдруг начинают излучать тепло.

Мун колоссальным усилием воли заставляет себя не пытаться зарыться в чужую ладонь поглубже, чтобы согреть всё своё тело.

— Не хочешь спросить меня, как выбраться отсюда? — нараспев произносит Тоффи, наматывая её длинную прядь, выбившуюся из-под косы, на мощный палец руки, в которой её держит.

На ум Мун приходит неприятная ассоциация с виселицей, но он тянет её за локон ровно до того момента, как ей становится больно у корней волос. Тоффи сверлит её понимающим насмешливым взором, считывая все её мысли.

— Нужен обмен. Объединение магических энергий.

— Разве ты не испортил всю мою магию? Я чувствую, что она закончилась, я не могу создать луч, чтобы пронзить тебя, — она с досадой бьёт кулаком по его ладони.

— Как кровожадно, — нежно воркует ящер. — Я лишь заблокировал поток твоего волшебства. Но магия всё ещё у тебя внутри, в твоих венах, в твоей сути, и, как видишь, частицы светлой магии ещё живы, — указывая одним из пальцев на золотистые огоньки. — Ты же не хочешь застрять здесь на веки вечные со мной. Не будь эгоисткой, Мун, война продолжается. Что будет с мьюнианцами без королевы?

— Допустим. Но какой тебе в этом толк?

— Я просто хочу выбраться отсюда. Я впитал в себя почти всю магию, которая здесь была. Но у меня нет катализатора, с помощью которого я могу направить её в одно русло. Ты разрушила семейный артефакт, негодница.

— И как же мы должны объединить наши энергии, Тоффи? — спрашивает Мун, хмуря брови, начиная подозревать нечто нехорошее.

— Очень просто. Слиться воедино, — произносит он очаровательно бархатистым голосом и невинно пожимает огромными плечами.

— Мне совсем не нравится твоё предложение, — королева напрягается всем телом, почти каменея.

— Думаю, что так будет удобнее вести диалог, — рука, держащая Мун, опускается вместе с его головой.

Королева снова оказывается одна в чёрной воде, немного отмирая, пытаясь удержать своё тело на волнах.

Жидкость прямо перед ней принимает форму Тоффи, он быстро и как-то по змеиному поворачивается, и, слегка улыбнувшись, начинает постепенно уменьшаться, становясь таким, каким она привыкла видеть его при жизни; не считая того, что он обнажен и состоит из черной жижи и его ступни продолжают утопать в тёмной жидкости, образуя с ней единое целое.

Он скользяще подходит к королеве, не отрывая ног от смоляной воды, и приподнимает её над ней, придерживая хвостом за талию: непропорционально крупным по отношению к его обычному телу.

— Так что, мы договорились? Обмен на добровольных началах, — его голос звучит иллюзорно безразлично, и лицо Тоффи становится абсолютно не читаемым; исчезает даже ирония, но взгляд септарианина — пронзительный, пробирающий до костей.

Мун сглатывает и сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Ей предстоит принять серьезное решение. Она чувствует, как пульс отдаётся в виске, отстукивая ритм, отмеряя ей то время, которого нет. У неё создаётся ощущение, что она стоит перед несущемся на неё с огромной скоростью военорогом.

— Каковы мои гарантии? — сквозь белый шум в ушах она едва слышит сама себя.

— Какие гарантии, Мун? Ты можешь попробовать выбраться так. Или сдаться и ничего не предпринять. Продолжить плавать здесь, сколько хватит сил. А у тебя их осталось немного, не так ли?

Тоффи неторопливо проводит ладонями по её рукам от плеч к кистям, пачкая тёмными разводами. Мун закрывает глаза и замирает, несколько минут молчит и глубоко дышит, отгоняя панику, возвращая себе уверенность; и вновь разомкнув веки, смотрит в его глаза без страха, но с недоверием.

— И, таким образом, соединив твою тёмную и мою светлую энергии, мы сможем покинуть это место? — медленно проговаривая каждое слово, уточняет королева.

— Да, — он смотрит на неё почти тепло.

— Магический контракт! — прищурившись, заявляет она, протягивая руку. — Я согласна на объединение наших энергий, если ты обещаешь, что я действительно выйду отсюда живой.

— Обещаю, — ухмыляется он, пожимая её ладонь.

Она чувствует лёгкое покалывание в местах, где его рука соединяется с её; это подтверждает сделку, но ей совсем не нравится, как хитро сверкают изумрудные прожилки в его змеиных глазах. Что она упустила? Он же не сможет нарушить контракт, верно?

Она не успевает погрузиться в сомнения, потому что Тоффи не собирается мешкать. Он резко, в секунду растекается, вновь становясь жижей. А в следующий момент две мощных волны поднимаются с двух сторон от Мун, нависая жуткими монохромными валами. Ей кажется, что они желают похоронить под собой последнюю королеву Мьюни. Испуг накрывает Неустрашимую раньше.

На грани паники она пытается увернуться, но густые потоки жидкости оплетают её, не позволяя ей этого сделать. Они скручивают ей руки и ноги, полностью обездвиживая. Всё происходит слишком быстро, Мун дёргается, как бабочка, попавшая в паутину, но ей не сбросить эти оковы. Она ощущает стальную силу тросов. Её бросает в пот от понимания того, что он может сжать её так, что сломает все кости, хоть жгуты из жижи и держат её аккуратно.

«Побеждает сильнейший», — вяло всплывает мысль где-то на краю сознания.

— Побеждает тот, кто умеет ждать, — чужой смех в голове разбивает в мелкую пыль все оставшиеся мысли.

Мун больше не видит лица Тоффи, но чувствует, что его тяжёлая тёмная магия с ничем не объяснимым восторгом проникает в её светлую вместе с новой волной, нахлынувшей на её тело. И чёрная вода, окружающая её со всех сторон, оживает: ластится к её щеке и рукам, давит с неумолимой силой на горло, лишая кислорода. Ощущения наслаиваются друг на друга, повергая её в транс.

Королева широко раскрывает рот, пытаясь дышать. Но вокруг лишь вакуум холодной космической пустоты, сосущий её душу. _Буквально_.

Воздух вновь врывается в лёгкие только, когда она наконец-то принимает (поневоле) бесстыдно льнущую к ней чужую магию. От этого ей становится: больно жарко и невыносимо хорошо, потому что Тоффи, словно паук, впрыскивает в неё отравляющий токсин. 

Мун заторможено осознаёт, что это вовсе не сексуальное переживание и не поглощение её сущности, а некое магическое излитие чувств. И в этот момент — слияния, она понимает, что такое Тоффи. Он какая-то древняя сила, которая стояла в противовес той магии, которой обладали Баттерфляи. Как и Глоссарик — мощная и несокрушимая, но в отличии от последнего, не способная создавать. Запрещённая, та, к которой иногда прибегала опальная Эклипса. Тоффи — запечатанная пустота, не имеющая возможности творить и ощущать, которая пьёт её свет, эмоции, забирает её чувства, воспоминания, то, что составляет её суть.

Он нежно гладит её тёплой энергией своего естества; вновь образовав рот, жарко шепчет в ухо: «Спасибо, я так давно ничего не чувствовал». Он пьёт её, наслаждаясь каждой нотой эмоций, ничего абсолютно ничего не давая взамен, кроме её же собственной магии, удовольствия и боли, смешанных с пустотой его тьмы. _Неравноценный обмен_.

Тугие узлы ужаса опутывают разум Мун. Она понимает, что он обнуляет её каждым мягким, ласковым касанием. И чем больше он наполняет её своей тьмой, тем более пустой она становится.

Постепенно Мун забывает то, что она королева Мьюни; исчезают воспоминания о её близких и родных; годы тренировок с Глоссариком тонут в ониксовых волнах фальшивой неги. Она плачет от наслаждения, смешанного с пониманием ужаса происходящего, и он слизывает её слёзы, шепча тёплые слова, соединяясь с каждой тонкой светлой нитью её волшебства всё крепче и крепче. И истончая их, создавая с помощью неё портал, способный разрушить печать.

Весь этот тёмный океан — он, Тоффи, — захватывает не только её магию, он проникает в каждую молекулу её тела, подчиняя разум и сердце. _Он создаёт из неё свой катализатор._

Чужая сильная ладонь давит на грудь; Мун чувствует, что они начинают медленно погружаться на дно, вернее, только она.

Королева действительно опускается вниз под тяжестью чёрной воды, которая не прекращает своё гибельное проникновение внутрь её тела; жижа скрывает её с головой, и, открыв глаза, она видит вокруг себя только мрак. Как ни странно она может дышать, будто уже стала частью этого…

Тоффи давит на неё сильнее, и она опускается ещё ниже, туда, где светятся золотистые огни, которые постепенно меркнут.

Уже на самом дне её накрывает последняя вспышка эйфории, которая превращает её существование в ничто, затмевая мир, и она забывает даже своё имя. Но Мун находит силы в последней искре своего меркнущего внутреннего света и тянет руку, выворачивая кисть, к золотистому огоньку у неё под спиной, которого не заметил Тоффи, но который отчаянно взывает к ней. Она уже не понимает зачем это делает, но чувствует, что иначе она навсегда останется ничем.

Что-то чужое нехорошее ввинчивается в её душу, личного пространства не остаётся, сознание Мун ухает вниз вместе с осколками разума. Тело постепенно накаляется, и электрический ток проходит по каждой клетке, соединённой с чужой сущностью, всё больше и больше нагревая их, пока она не ощущает невыносимое жжение, её будто бы прожигает насквозь.

_И с её первым и последним криком мир разрывается_.

**Кто не познал  
Шаткого господства,  
Кто не терял,  
Тот не ведает боли.  
Ничего не осталось, совсем,  
Ни бога, ни ненависти — плевать,  
Не осталось гордости, во мне  
Только боль…  
Погружение во мрак.

_**С пустотой** _

***Tous mes démons  
Les plus hostiles  
Brisent les voix  
Les plus fragiles  
De tous mes anges  
Les plus dévoués  
Et moi l’étrange paumée  
Fiancée à l’enténèbrement…  
(Mylène Farmer — «Si j’avais au moins…»)

Тоффи, пошатываясь, поднимается, едва сдерживая энергию внутри.

Когда муть из глаз исчезает, и он оглядывается вокруг; его переполняет восторг от того, что всё получилось. Наконец-то он вырвет у Вселенной то, что принадлежит ему по праву — власть над Мьюни!

Неподалеку лежит Мун — без сознания, обнажённая, так же, как и он, перемазанная в чёрной жидкости, грязными потоками стекающей по её мраморному телу. Магия сделала их девственно чистыми, никаких инородных элементов. Он критически осматривает мьюнианку с ног до головы. _Жива_.

Тоффи неспешно подходит к Мун и приподнимает её, удерживая одной ладонью за плечо, другой начинает деликатно хлопать по щекам, пытаясь привести её в чувства. Она невнятно бурчит, и, с трудом открыв веки, смотрит на него непонимающе.

Нет испуга, ничего нет в её глазах. Тоффи улыбается — _идеальный инструмент_. Глупый Глоссарик позволяет _им_ иметь свободу воли, самое время показать ему, как он ошибается.

— Вставай! Нам пора идти. Не стоит терять время, — обращается он к Мун неубедительно мягким тоном, отпуская и вновь выпрямляясь.

Их выбросило на холм, с которого открывается великолепный вид на дворец, белеющий в дали, блистающий разноцветными стёклами башен. _Который он скоро уничтожит_.

Тоффи, потягивается, разглядывая его, разминая новое тело, в ожидании, когда мьюнианка выполнит его приказ.

Мун честно пытается встать, но у неё подкашиваются ноги, и она снова падает на землю.

Тоффи закатывает глаза. Слабые мьюманы не могут пережить магическую мясорубку без последствий для своего хилого организма. Качая головой, он бережно берёт Мун на руки. Какая _ирония_ для того, кто несёт в себе разрушение. Септарианин ухмыляется.

Он подходит к краю холма, не отрывая взгляд от дворца и расстилающихся перед ним шафрановых полей кукурузы, и начинает кричать торжествующе, по-звериному страшно, уже предвкушая, как зальёт все эти земли кровью мьюнианцев. Женщина в его руках лежит тихо, не отстраняется, она даже не вздрагивает, когда он издаёт свой клич победителя.

Мун стискивает ладонь. Она ничего не помнит: даже того, кто она; не может понять, где она находится, и что происходит; и ей _всё равно_.

По какой-то причине она знает, что золотистый шарик, который она сжимает в руке, очень важен, и что она не должна показывать его ящеру, который её держит. Она не понимает почему, но тепло, исходящее от него, делает её менее бесчувственной. Но, может быть, всё-таки стоит отдать его? Тогда она станет совсем холодной и равнодушной. Или равнодушие — это плохо? Сейчас она не понимает разницу между «хорошо» и «плохо».

Ящер смотрит на неё счастливыми глазами; да, кажется, когда глаза так светятся, то говорят, что от радости. Но она не помнит значение данного понятия, и её это _совсем не пугает_.

— Ты будешь служить мне? — спрашивает он голосом, охрипшим от долгого крика.

Мун смотрит на него безразлично, но что-то чуждое, засевшее внутри, отзывается на его вопрос; пустота узнаёт своего создателя и она понимает, что единственное, что она помнит это…

— Я умру за Вас, Тоффи.

… _его имя_.

***Самые враждебные  
Мои демоны  
Обрывают хрупкие  
Голоса  
Самых преданных  
Моих ангелов.  
А я — странная, растерянная  
Невеста, помолвленная с мраком…  



End file.
